


Aziraphale

by NoeliaSC



Series: Headcanons [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen, headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 17:10:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19361158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoeliaSC/pseuds/NoeliaSC
Summary: Follow me on Twitter @NoeliaSC98





	Aziraphale

AZIRAPHALE (GOOD OMENS)

-Fan of Jane Eyre, has read her books several times and can quote them.  
-Books everywhere, after all he lives in a bookshop. His especially are rare and old first edition.  
-Love chocolate, his second favourite guilty pleasure (that is how he called it just to tease Crowley).  
-Crowley is his first guilty pleasure.  
-He doesn’t like opera that much, he prefer theatre but goes anyway in order to tease Crowley too.  
-Not as organized person as he seems.  
-Loves cooking but is terribly bad at it.  
-Tried to change his hair and dress style a few times during the last 6000 years but stopped it when Crowley told him he liked her eternal and never changing person.  
-Loves raining days cause he stays on home while hearing Crowley angry about Satan’s plan about English weather.  
-Never wanted his sword anyway.  
-Despite many people may think he didn't come up with the idea of adopting Adam and the rest of the group, his husband did it.  
-“You go to fast for me” is his save world during sex.  
-Proud Hufflepuff.  
-Started using Facebook back in the day and forgot his password (and actually got a little bit anxious when Facebook started to posting adverts about things he just speak about but never searched).

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter @NoeliaSC98


End file.
